


I'll Take That Law Degree Now

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take That Law Degree Now

**Author's Note:**

> I actually found this in an untitled folder in my documents, it was under a a year old prompt from someone on Tumblr that read 'established Patty/Ellen, smut, extra points for dirty talk'. I don't know why I had not posted it, but here it is. I hope whomever requested it is still around lol

 

It isn’t often that Ellen misses her alarm once, let alone Patty’s alarm as well and the three separate ringers that come after she’s repeatedly pressed the snooze button. But at last, her case has closed, she’s won a huge settlement and she can allow herself to sleep past seven for once.

They don’t share a bathroom because ‘some things should always be private’ according to Patty, but after Ellen brushes her teeth and washes her face, there is a sneaking cloud made up of Patty’s shampoo and perfume coming out of the blonde’s bathroom that calls Ellen’s name and she gravitationally moves in that direction with a roguish smirk.

The door isn’t locked. It isn’t even closed all the way. Inside, Patty’s is fully dressed from the knees up--shoes go on at the end--and she’s rubbing the remaining streaks of lotion over her hands. She spots Ellen in the mirror and smiles before reaching for the expensive bottle and twists the cap shut.

There are pill bottles in the medicine cabinet and Ellen will never get used to seeing those bottles with Patty’s name on them. It makes her feel eerily uneasy. She figures Patty knows this and that is why she keeps these things separate from everything else they share. She shuts the cabinet quickly and while the strange feeling still lingers to a degree, it helps not to see it.

“Sleep well?”

It occurs to Ellen that Patty’s buttoned down blouse is new. It’s this soft nude silk thing with just the slightest hint of lace along the buttons, which are undone three buttons down. Her hair is softly swept back in waves and when she leans over to place the lotion back in its rightful place, one bare foot lifting off the ground, the skirt she’s wearing brings attention to her pilates toned ass. Ellen realizes she’s been far too busy the past few weeks.

“You look nice.”

“Thank you--oh.” Ellen’s arms are wrapped around Patty’s waist and her lips are pressed softly against her shoulder through her shirt. “Mmm--Ellen?” Patty asks, a warning in her tone as she attempts to catch the younger woman’s gaze in the mirror.

“Yes, Patty.”

“I have to go now.”

Ellen exhales hotly against Patty’s neck once she’s brushed her hair aside. “But I think you should wait a few minutes.”

Ellen’s hands are roaming now, Patty’s waist and hips, her breasts before she goes for the buttons, her face still buried in Patty’s neck, kissing and licking all the right spots.

Patty’s skin is suddenly heated, but she’s determined to at least put up some sort of an argument.

“If you had something in mind, you should have been up earlier.”

“I’m up ’now’,” Ellen says, reaching for the zipper to the skirt.

Patty’s already wet.

“You are so fucking sexy, do you know that?”

Patty shivers at the profanity but she can’t deny she enjoys it. It sends a thrill through her and a heavy breath escapes her in spite of herself.

The shirt is gone, so is the skirt, and Patty’s underwear follows, leaving her naked with her ass back against the sink.

When they kiss, it echoes against the bathroom walls, the sounds of their labored breathing bouncing around them, sending Patty’s awareness far, far away.

“Have you missed me touching you?” Ellen asks, dropping a hand between Patty’s legs touching but not yet stroking.

“You could say that,” Patty replies smartly, her hands gripping the edge of the counter, her hips jotting forward gently.

“I’ve been thinking about it all week--how good you smell and how good you feel when I touch you. Does this feel good?” She asks, sliding her index finger through Patty’s slick folds.

Patty exhales. “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Ellen slides her finger downward and Patty gasps.

“That feels so good, keep going.”

It’s all over Ellen’s hands now--so much for ’you could say that’--and she uses her entire palm to rub, slowly, firmly until the blonde’s got a leg on the counter and she’s biting down on Ellen’s lip, kissing Ellen like her mouth is a lifeline.

Ellen pulls back with a hiss, her own underwear now damp as she looks down on Patty, chest flushed , legs spread and pupils nearly dilated with arousal.

“You want me to put it inside?” The brunette asks, her finger teasing one firm stroke around Patty’s entrance.

Patty nods her head, teeth still bearing down on her bottom lip before Ellen gives one thrust inside her and Patty moans unexpectedly, her body suddenly blanketed in goose bumps.

Ellen gives a little laugh, then kisses Patty once more as she continues to stroke her, slow strokes that curve enough to get a reaction but not enough to finish her off. This seems to aggravate Patty and she begins to groan her protest, her hips reaching up and round to get Ellen’s hand where she needs it. Ellen laughs again, causing Patty to suddenly pull back, breath heavy as she holds the younger woman’s stare and says, “You’re going to regret making me late.”

“Oh, is that so?” Somehow, somewhere along the line, Patty is on her knees before Ellen with her face buried between the brunette’s legs, her hands gripping her hips, her tongue lapping relentlessly at her, swirling around Ellen’s clit and downward to cover every inch of her labia to halt at the perineum, only to resume on the other side.

Ellen feels her back hit the glass door to the shower and she gasps as the cold surface touches her heated skin. She forces her eyes open and looks down on Patty for a moment. She knows that if she told people they wouldn’t believe it. Patty Hewes, naked and on her knees in a bathroom, eating out the woman she so publicly saw as an adversary not long ago.

Patty’s tongue delves inside her now and Ellen’s gaze shoots up at the ceiling with a sharp cry and a moaning, “Oh my god, do that again.”

Patty does, opening her mouth wide and pushing her tongue as far as it does, licking upward once inside.

Ellen feels the graze of teeth and she feels vaginal muscles tighten around Patty’s tongue. She’s panting when she makes the resolve to tug Patty’s hair and yanks her roughly to her feet.

“I am going to fuck the law degree out of you.”

Patty laughs, even as Ellen kisses her hungrily and her hand comes down hard against her ass in a playful spank, her mirth continues in between breaks and when Ellen’s maneuvered them into the bedroom and the blonde falls back against the mattress, she allows herself another chuckle.

Ellen crawls predatorily up Patty’s body, straddling one thigh and rubbing herself gently down against it as she looms over the older woman, brown hair falling in a curtain around their faces as they kiss and their bodies mold together automatically.

Ellen can smell herself on Patty, she can caste herself on the woman’s tongue and it drives her crazy, it makes her want more and she moans as her body grinds against her. Patty reciprocates in kind long enough to distract Ellen, nipping the younger woman’s lip then sucking it into her mouth before seeking her tongue again, until she can casually flip Ellen onto her back without much of a fight.

They’re at the edge of the bed and Ellen grips it tightly as Patty kisses and sucks on her neck once, Patty isn’t one to consciously leave a mark, and then proceeds to move quickly back between Ellen’s legs, blue eyes smiling up at the younger woman as the blonde’s tongue finds its former trail.

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Ellen stares, mouth agape at Patty devouring her, making it look like the feast of a century. Ellen feels it all over, every thrust of her tongue, every sweep of moisture into the blonde’s mouth, it burns inside her and she can’t help the moans that are perhaps more continuous than usual.

A particular flick of Patty’s tongue makes Ellen shiver and her hips jump against the older woman’s mouth. Ellen grips the covers tighter, her shoulders beginning to protest against the pressure of her weight but she refuses to look away because she’s pretty sure Patty’s face between her legs is one of her favorite things in the world to see.

“Do that again,” Ellen whispers breathlessly and when Patty does, she throws her head back and groans. Her sentences are forced out, her breath labored, pushed through her as she holds Patty’s head in place and Ellen is unapologetically thrusting her hips against it with every ‘yes right there’ and ‘please keep doing that’, but somewhere between her shameless begging she finds the mind to tease Patty just a little with a provoking “You’re such a good little girl.”

Patty grips Ellen’s hips tightly, her fingers digging into the skin there, she sucks a little on the right spot and Ellen’s body tenses and releases in a sharp orgasm that pushes out a gasping response and she mumbles incoherently for Patty to please stop when she falls back against the mattress.

“Oh shit--” Ellen curses, trembling a little when Patty leaves one parting kiss on her slit.

“Good girl,” Patty says, sitting up and watching with a bemused smile as Ellen makes an attempt to get her breathing under control.

Ellen gazes up at Patty and smiles widely as she pushes herself up and instantly reaches for her with a quick, “C’mere.”

“Want to hand over that law degree now?”

Patty chuckles dryly.

Ellen knows Patty is thinking, at least for a moment, about the office and how she should have been on her way ten minutes ago, but Ellen has learned to act quickly when she wants to get her way and once she’s got Patty on her side and Ellen is pressed flush behind her with a hand between the blonde’s legs, Ellen knows she’s won.

She knows she’s won because within minutes, Patty is face down on the mattress with her hands in fists in the comforter, her ass pushing back against Ellen’s hand, groaning into her pillow when Ellen pushes another finger into her and picks up a faster rhythm.

Ellen doesn’t say anything anymore, she doesn’t tease Patty or try to be funny. She is transfixed by the scene she’s manipulated into fruition, the imagery of the whole thing takes her breath away. Her fingers slide easily in and out, slick with Patty’s arousal, which keeps coming as she goes. It pleases and shocks her.

Patty sobs into the pillow, the lean, defined muscles of her back straining as her release approaches.

Ellen finds herself panting along with the older woman, her center throbbing again at the beautiful sight of Patty Hewes undone. It is never any less astonishing.

Ellen can feel the entire thing, can feel the squeezing pressure surround her digits even through the slickness, can feel Patty reaching for it more desperately and so Ellen goes deeper, pressing her face against the heated skin of Patty’s back, suppressing her own moans as the older woman‘s thighs tense up once more. When Patty’s second orgasm comes, the blonde releases a whimpering cry that is muffled against the pillow beneath her.

Ellen’s hand continues to move rhythmically, lifting herself away from Patty after a long selfish moment of simply feeling her breathe raggedly against her chest.

Patty’s hair has curled a great deal more and when she looks over her shoulder to meet Ellen’s gaze, she appears to be thoroughly and satisfyingly fucked.

Ellen’s mouth is dangerously close to drying.

But then Patty rolls onto her back and they’re kissing again, pressed so tightly together they hardly have time to register that they’re moving against one another. It’s quick this time, hurried and unmeasured the way Ellen shoves her hips against Patty‘s and the way Patty greedily pulls Ellen harder with both hands, but no less satisfying when they finally come undone again.

Patty’s phone rings somewhere in the room and Ellen’s head feels so heavy when she lifts it off Patty’s shoulder. The rest of her body feels feather light, almost nonexistent and she can’t believe the groggy voice she hears is her own.

“Aren’t you going to get that?”

Patty’s head lulls to the side and she takes what appears to be the first full breath that morning. “I can’t move.”

Ellen smiles smugly to herself, falling over beside Patty, who still hasn’t shifted an inch.

“Jesus, Ellen, I can hear you smiling.”

“I’ll take that law degree now.”


End file.
